


Space Bunnies

by alphayamergo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, aeappreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphayamergo/pseuds/alphayamergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and the Doctor visit a space petting zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt 'Something really happy involving bunny rabbits'. This probably had something to with the fact that 'Something Beautiful' (the fic that earned my the prompt) was slightly depressing.

“A space petting zoo.”

Amy’s voice was deadpan, looking at the Doctor as if the idea was too utterly ridiculous to consider. He nodded eagerly, spinning away from her and scurrying towards the door.

“A space petting zoo!” he agreed, pulling open the door. Without being able to help it, Amy grinned as she chased after him. “Well, they don’t call it a zoo, they call it something else that’s really hard to pronounce for humans – honestly, the Myloanians are almost as bad as us Gallifreyans were – but it’s the same principal. Come along, Pond!”

“But what do they have?” asked Amy as she pulled the door shut behind them. She glanced around at the enclosures; they were all very _alien._ The sort of alien that had you stop and go, ‘really? That actually exists?’ “Like, are they actually – pet-able? Or will they bite your hand off if you don’t touch them just the right way?”

The Doctor sniffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Amelia. They’re perfectly safe.” He paused. “Well. Safe-ish.”

“Safe-ish,” snorted Amy. “Lovely.”

“Oh!” exclaimed the Doctor, pointing to an enclosure about halfway down the zoo. “Look, there’s the Chygonians! Well, they will be the Chygonians in a few thousand years, but they haven’t quite evolved to that point yet. All the crystal spires and lovely art is several millennia away. I might take you to visit. But at the moment, they’re more like tiny… space… bunnies.”

“Tiny space bunnies?” repeated Amy, trying not to laugh. But, sure enough, when she looked a little more closely, the description was appropriate. They did look a lot like bunnies, except smaller and with longer, fluffier tails.

And, of course, they were sort of… purple.

“Don’t insult them, Pond,” said the Doctor with a frown. “They’re a perfectly lovely race. A bit of a tendency to worship anyone they came across, admittedly. They had about sixteen religions dedicated to me alone.”

“I wasn’t insulting them,” protested Amy. “It just seemed like a bit of an odd comparison.” She took another look over at them. “But I can see it now, though.”

The Doctor grabbed her hand. “Shall we get a closer look, then?” he asked, and before she could nod (which she was assuredly about to do) pulled her off to look at them. Amy laughed as he did so, eyes twinkling with merriment.

“So they’re not going to zap me with a laser if I pet them, yeah?” she asked, crouching down to look at one closer. It was slightly larger than the rest (though, of course, just as adorable), more like your average bunny, and was more of a lavender colour than the others.

“Course they’re not, Pond,” said the Doctor as if it was completely obvious and she was a bit thick for not realizing it. She shot him a quick glare as she stroked the space rabbit’s head (she was never going to remember the name Chygonian, and even if she did, she thought ‘space bunny’ was better). The bunny-thing shuffled closer to her and snuggled up to her legs in a manner similar to an earth cat.

“It likes you!” exclaimed the Doctor, crouching down. He also reached out to stroke the space bunny’s head and it immediately went to the Doctor rather than Amy. Amy huffed as the Doctor picked it up with a satisfied noise.

“You can’t keep it,” she reminded him as he started to scratch its ears. “The zoo’ll probably murder you if you take away one of its most adorable residents away.”

The Doctor looked at her and pouted. And, if you can believe it, the bunny did the same. A bunny pouting! Amy felt herself melt into a puddle of goop at the same moment as she started to wonder how that was anatomically possible.

“Who’s going to take care of it?” she asked, struggling to keep up the willpower necessary when she had those big, wet, adorable eyes staring at her. (She was slightly concerned she wasn’t entirely sure which one of them she was referring to then. Bloody Doctor.)

“I will!” exclaimed the Doctor excitedly. “I’m good at taking care of pets. Well, the TARDIS is good at taking care of pets. I suppose she’ll be the one looking after all the boring stuff, I guess.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “So you get to just do the fun stuff?”

“Well, uh, yeah, I guess,” said the Doctor eventually.

“Poor TARDIS,” she said, successfully guilt tripping the Doctor. He immediately looked down and loosened his grip on the bunny slightly.

“When you put it that way…” he muttered, but still didn’t put the bunny back.

“Doctor.”

“Please, Pond?” he said, looking up at her with those huge, pleading eyes. No, no, she couldn’t melt, had to be the responsible one, never mind those two adorable space idiots staring at her… She risked a glance at them.

Damn it.

“Trial run,” she allowed. “And if the TARDIS starts to get annoyed, we have to bring it back. Agreed?”

The Doctor brightened immediately. “Agreed!” He cast a speculative eye at their surroundings. “Now, how to perform a prison break for our fluffy friend…”


End file.
